


Ends of Times

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, id k, with more stucky, yes im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fEELINGS LOTS OF THEM LIKE PROPER BAMBARDES WITH FEELS GOSH BUCK GOSH STEVE AND KISSING YYA</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky love each other so much, and kisses are their ways of showing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends of Times

**Author's Note:**

> honestly didn't really reread this so might have mistakes might also be all over the place SORRY SLEEP DEPRIVED AF ok bye

There wasn't much to say about it, the two of them loved each other very much.

And they did do things other than make out.

But people could say otherwise sometimes.

"W-we shouldn't do this, we gotta go now, Bucky." Bucky breathed out quietly, fingers finding their way down from Steve's golden locks where they were tangled to the blushing cheeks of his, attempting to catch his breath.

"We don't need to go... Anyway, do you wanna stop? Because we can if you want." Steve was more collected than Bucky at that point, hair a complete mess and cheeks flushed was all. His eyes raked over his lover's face, examining the gorgeous features with complete affection, memorising each and every part to Buck because he knew nothing was forever.

They had already lost each other before. Instead of responding vocally for a moment, Bucky just licked his lips, leaning forward ever so slightly before hesitating. What if Steve didn't want it? He never would want the other to be uncomfortable. It's a far stretch saying Steve Rogers wouldn't want some action but always good to check. He wanted the best for his lover, his partner. Nothing less than perfect, like how perfect Steve was. His perfect personality and body and let's not get Bucky started on that beautiful face.

But Buck was snapped out of this thought trance quickly as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his torso tightly, bringing him closer than ever before.

No more hesitation, Bucky decided as he dipped his head forward for another kiss.

It was short and brief, a small peck that quickly left Steve wanting more but before he could protest, Bucky was devouring him in an instant.

Hands were roaming, lips were moving, whispers between them were shared. Hushed and gentle gestures were executed, Bucky cradling Steve's head softly and encouraging him with small little smiles and praises. It was all so overwhelming for the two of them, how such a lewd act of making out and groping could quickly becoming sweet kisses and caressing in a matter of a minute. It made Steve's heart swell with how much he loved Bucky.

But he himself was jolted from the thought with a squeeze to his behind. "Jeez, Buck. Already going for the ass, I see."

Bucky just laughed, deep in his diaphragm and his hands travelled back north to cup Steve's red cheeks, just as they had started. "Can't help it, beautiful."

This time they both chuckled a few times, wrapped in each other's warmth where they both felt they belonged.

Bucky never wanted to loose Steve again, neither did Steve. So they're little reminder to each other and maybe just themselves in general would be kissing. Feeling the other's lips and touching them, remind you of how real it is.

"You know I love you, right? More than anything in the whole wide world." Steve ended up whispering between kisses and Bucky just nodding shortly, trailing the kisses down Steve's sharp jaw and to his neck.

It took everything in Steve's power not to moan as Bucky started to speak against his sensitive neck. "I love you too, Stevie. 'Til the end of the line, of course."

It's what they needed, not just wanted. They needed to be reminded someone loved them to the moon and back. That both of them could depend on each other, whatever the issue may be. Through thick and thin. Sickness and in health. Even through death and near death.

Because they loved each other, till the ends of times.

**Author's Note:**

> nsosjoabdidbd it's been a while since the Stucky ship has left the ba(e)y bUT IM BACK WITH ONLY ONE TONIGHT BC TIRED I AM TIRED AND ABOUT TO COLLAPSE OMF it isn't eben that long tBh i dunno i need sleep- but why don't you follow my tumblr win k damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
